


A Roaring Fire

by QueenSarge



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: M/M, fall themed prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge
Summary: Aleks tries to impress James by giving him what he wants, but it somehow doesn't go over well. Shocking.





	A Roaring Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The cow chop creator discord group all got a writing prompt, so I decided what fit better than the roaring crackle of a fire? Under 1,000 words and no bad things, which is asking a lot of me. Here you go!

James would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the crackling of a nice warm fire, but...well, this wasn’t what he had in mind when he’d said that. It never was with Aleks, though. James gave what he hoped was a blank stare into the fire before him, narrowing his eyes slightly in mock anger when his eyes met Aleks’. “What the hell, Aleksandr?”

 

Aleks had chuckled, unable to keep a straight face with James staring him down. “Well,” and he’d stopped again, laughing and looking away for just a moment to regain his composure. “Well, you said you wanted a roaring fire, James, and I like to think I provide for you,” he replied, laughing almost immediately but making it through the sentence. 

 

Dark brown eyes shift off of Aleks’ shit-eating grin and toward the couch in front of him. Sure, it was the free one they’d dragged from the neighbor’s house but it was still a whole couch Aleks had wasted just to see James’ face when he saw what Aleks had done. “Why’d you have to burn the whole couch, though, dude?” Aleks burst into laughter at James’ groan, looking over as the darker man ran a hand down his face. 

 

“Roaring fire. Leaves all over the ground. It’s fall, man. I thought you’d like it.” And somehow, the way he mumbles it so softly, as though he’s ashamed, that’s what gets to James. He smiles, gentle and sweet and only for Aleks.

 

“Yeah, man. I do like it. Thanks,” he reassures Aleks, setting one hand on his back and rubbing his back, letting Aleks rest his head on James’ shoulder as he stared into the fire. “Little fuckin’ pyromaniac,” James chuckles under his breath, earning a fake angry glare from Aleks. 

 

“I’ll have you know burning this couch wasn’t easy,” Aleks mutters, as though that’s his defense somehow. 

 

James scoffs out loud at that,”Yeah, a highly flammable object is hard to burn. I’ve seen you burn shit all the time, Aleksandr, you ain’t foolin’ me,” he replies, sternly glaring down at Aleks and silencing him, a feat very few can accomplish. 

 

“Seriously though,” Aleks looks over at James, eyes dead serious and somehow James knows it’s a bit and it’s the truth,”I’m not cleaning this up.”

 

James just laughed, shook his head. “I know you aren’t, asshole. You never do.”

  
But he still smiled, he still looked happy and Aleks practically glowed. A minimal amount of James yelling  _ and _ he was being praised? He could get used to this. Hell, he  _ liked  _ this.


End file.
